Broken Angel
by jommyandluke4ever
Summary: Tommy left. Judes with Shay. will she leave him for Tommy or will she stay strongly by his side. What about forcibly by his side? Come in and read and review.
1. Dates amd Old mates

AN: hey every one this is my second frantic. I like the title but if you don't please tell me. If you're confused about the settings ask me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with instant star because if I did there would be  
twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while Tommy and Jude would both have bling on there left ring finger so would Tim and Alexz but real life.

* * *

I was invincible. I was seventeen. I was on top of the world. I thought I had everything. Was I wrong. We'll get to that later. I was going out with S to the H to the A to the Y. I was finally over Tommy (I thought). I know what you're thinking. Shay? Why Shay. Well six months after he cheated on me with Eden. Eden cheated on him with T-bone. We became friends. Friends became what we are right now. And you think what about Tommy? Tommy left the night of our first date after arriving several hours late then storming off. I turned to Shay. He comforted me. He was there for me. Today's our one year anniversary. Shay's taking me out. He told me to look fancy. Darius finally accepted me and Shay being together after he saw both record sales go up. So he told me to look fancy, which led me to asking Portia for help. Big mistake. She got me this big, beautiful ball gown. Its beautiful. It's a bright red color; it goes with my blonde hair blue eyes perfectly. I bet Hitler wouldn't have a problem with me. Ha. Well imp at G-Major trying on the dress. It hugs my curves just right. It shows off my cleavage. (Yeah I have cleavage). The shoes have a heel that is like 15ft. high. So there more like 5 inches, but that's tall so I'm getting used to walking in these shoes and dress so I don't fall in front of Shay. I'm walking through G-Major trying to get some work done. I see Sadie and go to talk to her.

"Hey sis how yea doing." I asked

With out looking up she answers back "fine, you?"

"I'm good. Sadie look at me." Jude demanded.

Sadie looked up and gasped at the beautiful lady in front of her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Sadie joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Sadie." Jude laughed.

"I feel underdressed. Lets go see what D thinks." Sadie said as she stood up and took Jude's arm.

"Why do I care what big D thinks?" Jude asked her sister.

"Because, D is just like Shay. If D likes, Shay likes." Sadie said proudly.

"Let's go then. I also want to show him my new song." Jude said practically dragging Sadie to D's door. They get to his door in record time and knock.

"One sec. I'm just finishing up." Darius called from inside the closed doors.

"K, D I'll wait." Jude said impatiently.

At the sound of Jude's voice Darius runs up to the door and opens it. He gasped.

"Jude you look beautiful." Darius said with a stunned tone.

"Why thank you D." Jude smirked.

"I'm wearing it on my date tonight with Shay. Do you think he'll like it?" Jude questioned.

"No, I think he'll love it." Darius said still in awe at the beautiful girl in front of him. "That's good." Jude said relieved.

"Umm Jude there's something I need to tell you…" Darius said as he stepped out of his office and closed the door.

"Yes" Jude asked impatiently. "Umm well I don't know how to say this but…"

He was interrupted when his door flew open. And wouldn't you know it, out stepped Tom Quincy. She starred into his eyes for a second. Then she fell. Fell into a pair of strong arms as the world turned black.

* * *

AN: hope you liked it please read and review. If you have any tips you would like to give me please give me. One done, two to go. Watch for my other stories coming soon, Truth or Dare and One night only. And my current one Remember Me. What will happen to Jude and Tommy. Will she leave Shay for him. Just keep on reading. 


	2. my blue eyed prince

An: hey people I know I haven't written in a while but I have been grounded and I'm going to try and update every story and maybe write a new one. Please continue to read my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with instant star because if I did there would be twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while Tommy and Jude would both have bling on there left ring finger so would Tim and Alexz but real life. I don't own what's left of me by nick lachey.

* * *

I woke up in my red dress, on the coach in studio A. I had the funniest dream. Tommy was back. Then I looked out in the lobby, to see that my blue eyed prince is back. No he's not mine, or my prince. I have a brown eyed boyfriend. Even though his eyes aren't as nice as Tommy's. STOP!! I can't think about him right now I'm going out with Shay. I stood up with out thinking and ran to Tommy. I gave him a hug. I missed him ya know? Then I stepped back and looked up in to his blue eyes which I love so much and slapped him. The slap rang out through G-major. Tommy looks surprised. He had it coming. I have to get out of here. Tommy looking at me hurt the quietness of a normally busy lobby. I turn and ran bawling my eyes out. I don't know why emotions or hormones I guess. I have to go home and freshen' up, do my hair, and makeup. I have to calm myself down for Shay. Whoopee! A date with Shay, when I much would rather stay home and pig out on ice cream and watch sad movies. This is going to be fun. Not. 

Tommy's POV

Jude just slapped me. I don't know why. No one looks as surprised as me. It's as almost if they expected it. Oh well I need to find Kwest. He always handles and fixes my Jude problems. I wondered around G-major looking for him. I pass studio A and see him. He's with Mason. I can still talk to him.

"Hey Kwest." He walks up to him and they do that very confusing handshake they do.

"I'm going to take a break." Mason stated as he stood up and walked out. He had to find Jude. Better check the house first. That's the one place Tommy couldn't find her at.

"What's up T, long time no see."

"I need you help man."

"Ahh the hug then slap. I say she got yah god. Haven't even been back an hour and already causing trouble."

"What do you mean she got you good? She's confusing."

"No T, you're confusing, first you ask her out then leave her. You deserve even more then what she gave you. "

"I understand but why hug then slap?"

"A hug to be grateful your home and okay, A slap for leaving."

"So she's back with Shay huh. Again. "

"Yeah I warned him you'd be back and he said Jude would pick him over you every time."

"He what? As if."

"I also warned him that if he ever hurt her I'd hurt him. So far there both happy as far as I can see."

"That's cool. Thanks for watching out for her."

"Nice to see you back man."

"Yeah." I just wish Jude felt the same way.

Meanwhile….

"He can't just come back like that Mase and pretend like nothing happened."

"Yeah but you got to admit Tommy looked really hott in those jeans"

"Uh Mase. He's not gay. Sorry."

"I know that but i'm just saying he looked really hott." He looked down at the coffee table and saw lyrics.

"What's this" he said pointing out the lyrics.

"Oh a song I was working on for Shay."

"Can I here it?"

"I only have a chorus. But sure. "

She grabs her acoustic guitar and starts strumming a sweet tune.

"Because I want you

And I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger

Like a burning

To find that place I've never been

Now I'm broken

And I'm fade-in

And I'm half the girl I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me."

"Wow Jude, that's good."

"Thanks"

"You really love Shay huh?"

"No I mean yes yes. Am I supposed to? But Tommy still has my heart"

"You got to let him go."

"I want to Mase. But I can't."

"It was our first date and he up and left. You know what that does to a girl. A year no contact. I was afraid he was lying in a ditch dying."

"Okay but if Shay and Tommy both kneeled down in front of you and proclaimed there love for you and both asked you to marry them. Who would you choose?"

"I…I…"

Just as she was about to answer the front door swung open.

* * *

please r&r

blondie


End file.
